Solids, liquids and gases have been used separately or in conjunction with each other in many types of moving systems in order to generate rotational mechanical energy. The three states of matter, solids, liquids and gasses provide the flexibility of their natural composition for efficient conversion to mechanical energy. The pumping or movement of gases and liquids have been used for the triggering or actuating of solids like a piston, lever, bar or switch etc. especially since it is much easier to move, operate or maneuver thru winding, obstructed and difficult to reach and control paths using flexible matter such as air and water rather than solids. They have been used together for movement depending on the situation, purpose and time. Conventional methods for energy or electricity gain using liquids require a water source to be located at a high altitude to provide a steep vertical fall such as a waterfall that is fed by a river or stream to be functional which will also necessitate the rerouting of rivers and the redesigning of the environment and terrain. Energy created by the use of coal, oil, natural gas, wood or other natural resources in furnaces will not only eventually run out as we are witnessing but will produce harmful gases as an end product which will be an endless abuse of the environment and the earth's surface. Solar panels, wind mills and other similar systems used that take advantage of the environment's natural forces are unreliable and inconsistent forms of energy that seem efficient and cost effective only when current methods such as oil become more and more expensive to operate if we do not consider the fact that these unattractive contraptions will have to cover the earth to provide enough energy for all our needs. There is a serious need for a clean, safe, efficient and let me add attractive system which can be sheltered or secluded underground or above that will not deplete the earth of its natural ingredients and pollute the environment with toxic concentrated recycled chemical elements.